Quest
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: Long ago, a young swordsman by the name of Naruto sets off on a worldwide journey, unmindful of the great destiny in store for him.
1. Starting out on a journey

_Long ago, in the country of Fire, the land blossomed and filled with prosperity under the rule of King Jiraiya. However, as he neared the end of his reign, one of his closest advisors, Uchiha Itachi, betrayed him – kidnapping him and hiding away before crowning himself king. The people cried out for help under Itachi's corrupted rule, but no one dared step up against the dark king._

_Far away in the small village of Kinome, a young swordsman set out on a journey to explore the world, not holding any notion of the trials he was going to be put through…_

Tsunade looked down at her son and smiled softly, a saddened look creeping int her eyes. "Now you be careful out there, Naruto!" She told the blonde boy sternly. "There's all kinds of dangerous creatures and animals in the wilderness these days. Thankfully they won't come into town, but that doesn't mean they aren't dangerous."

"Mom," Naruto grumbled, adjusting the straps on his traveling pack and checking to make sure the old, slightly dulled blade at his side could easily slide from its sheath, "I'm seventeen now. You don't have to baby me anymore."

Tsunade placed one fist on her hip and waggled her finger at her child. "I wouldn't have to baby you if you didn't rush off without thinking so much."

"'So much'!" Naruto cried, pointing and grinning. "So you _will_ let me do it some times!"

The elder's green–blue eyessoftened in a smile as she smacked the child lightly on the back of the head. "Take care of your father's sword while you're gone. If you lose it, I will track you down and make you wish the monsters had gotten to you first."

"Like an old woman could hurt me!" Naruto crowed, ducking when his mother raised her arms. Instead of the playful smack he was expecting, the boy was enveloped into a tight hug.

"Good luck," the woman murmured to him, giving him a small squeeze. "And come home."

"Don't worry, 'kaasan – I will." Tsunade let go and looked down at Naruto, pride radiating off her and a tender look in her eyes. The teen watched her for a moment longer before grinning and running off, heading out of Kinome and into the wilderness beyond.

* * *

Just a quick little drabble to see if anyone will actually like this. If anyone can guess what game this is crossed with, I'll give you a cookie. –points at Shino– Since I kinda forgot you were here for a while, you shall say the disclaimer.

Shino: Angel doesn't own Naruto nor the game this is crossed with.

Angel: Excellent job. So, till next time! –goes off, humming Snoopy Vs. The Red Baron (which she doesn't own either-)–


	2. That just keeps getting worse

The blade swung down, becoming embedded within the skull of a large wolf-like creature with green-gray fur and tan ruff. It gave a feeble howl as it collapsed to the ground, blood dribbling down and rolling off its muzzle. Panting, Naruto fell back on his rear, reaching up to wipe a splatter of crimson liquid from his cheek, the red staining the indentions of three whisker-markings on each side of his face. Removing his sword, he dug the tip into the ground, loosening up the dirt before leaving it to stand and reflect the warm sunlight.

"May you find your way across the great River to the Eternal Underworld," he murmured, sprinkling the soil over the body. As the creature erupted into violet flames, leaving not even a hair or drop of blood behind on the ground or the boy, Naruto stood and looked behind him at the large stone giants, separating him from his home. A wave of nostalgia swept over his body, just like it had been doing for the past week or so, and, just like he had been doing, he pushed it away in favor of breathing in the deep scent of uninhabited plains. He closed his eyes against the blazing yellow star above him and smiled, enjoying the lack of people staring at him, whispering things about how great his father was and how great he should grow up to be, about how his mother should find someone new – how _he_ should find someone at all – to settle down with.

A foxy grin played across his lips as the freedom of this trip washed over him, leaving him refreshed in spirit and steady in mind. A soft breeze tousled his hair, blonde locks tickling his, now clean, cheeks, and tugged at his light leather tunic he had somehow managed to dye a deep orange, bringing with it the scent of the untamed woods, creating a yearning – soft and light, like butterflies – in the pit of his stomach

The howl of another wolf-creature beyond the grassy hills before him and the reply of a third from the forest to the north drifted into Naruto's mind and he slowly opened his eyes. His teeth, so peculiarly fanged, flashed as he grabbed his blade from the ground, not bothering to sheath it and preferring to hold it at ready in his palms, and ran, long legs taking even longer strides, into the vast plains of possibility.

* * *

He collapsed at the base of a tree, blade dug into the ground be his hip and panting as the sun vanished behind the mountains to finally allow the moon her full glory. He removed his pack from his shoulders and allowed it to sag against his side as he flipped open the top and began to rummage through it. Pulling out a handful of Healing Vials and a pair of Healing Flasks he had purchased before leaving his home, he placed them aside and tugged out his bedroll to spread out on the soft grass. Fishing back in his pack, he extracted a leather pouch and opened it, removing a strip of jerky and a bit of dried fruit before replacing it. 

Gnawing on the dried meat, he pulled his pack close to him and lay down, resting his head on the soft leather, reaching out to make sure the grip of his blade was within easy reach. He placed the fruit on his chest and folded his arms behind his head, casting his eyes to the moon and the stars, a smile gracing his lips as the cloudless night enveloped him.

This was life, he thought vaguely, not wanting to distract himself from the dark serenity. Wandering the world, knowing warm, safe love rested behind him should he ever fall too far. Resting under the moon, traveling under the sun. He popped a dried apricot in his mouth and smiled. Nature supplying sweet and nourishing gifts.

Finishing off his dinner, and very possibly breakfast if he wanted to get as far as he wanted the next day, he pulled the cover up to his chest and rolled onto his side, closing soft blue orbs and allowing a light sleep to caress his eyelids.

* * *

The sun was casting a soft golden-orange light as he peered over the treetops, illuminating Naruto as he replaced his bedroll, a small strip of jerky hanging from his lips, bobbing lightly as he nibbled gently at it. Making sure each of his things were accounted for, he smiled and stood, shrugging his pack on over one shoulder and grabbing his sword in the opposite hand. 

The Golden Forest, he thought, a grin forming his lips as he spied the tips of the trees, golden from the rising sun's light and reminding him of how they acquired their name, from even as far as the Hills of _Shinme_. That's where I'll go next; maybe I can find something interesting there.

Roughly sliding his father's sword into its sheath, he slid his arm through the other strap, the familiar heavy weight evenly spread on his back now. Stretching his legs, he took long strides, the desire to reach the forest by nightfall burning in his chest, sending warmth to each of his limbs and allowing them the energy to bring him forward.

A pair of golden eyes watched him from afar.

* * *

The sun blazed above Naruto, the heat pressing down on him combined with the heavy humidity from the ocean to the south of him and his heavy pack causing him to slow his pace to a sluggish stumble that didn't befit someone of his persona. He reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow, when a soft growl caught his attention. 

There wasn't even a chance to turn about as a large, yellow cat-creature slammed into his back, frothy spittle flying from its mouth as sharp fangs snapped at him, digging into his arm. A yelp passed Naruto's lips as he was grounded roughly, the cat above him snarling in rabid glee. For a moment, the blonde was confused to see a pair of stalks protruding from the creature's skull, behind its base ears, ending in fleshy spades and a spiked red collar about its neck.

Then the pain of fangs nearly brushing up against bone registered in his mind and he screamed, lashing out with feet and his free arm, kicking it in the stomach and punching it in the neck just above the collar. The cat released his arm with a strangled whine and leapt off him, allowing Naruto to scramble to his knees. Clutching his bleeding limb to his chest, the boy grabbed his sword (hardly even aware that he was using his wrong hand, but having no choice but to deal) and tugged.

Horror filled his eyes as the blade didn't budge, stuck from his rough movements from before, and the cat gathered its paws under it, ready to lunge again. The only thing he could think to do was to get up and try to physically wrestle the cat down, but there was no chance to attempt that as the cat was already on top of him, foam dripping from its jaws as it sped for his neck.

There was only a brief flash of pain as his throat was ripped out with a bloody gush and a slurred cry of something. The last thing he saw before his eyes glazed over with death was a flash of light and the weight of the cat was knocked off his chest.

* * *

Well, that went as expected. And all in one sitting, too. I'm so happy. 

Naruto: -moodily- I'm sure you are.

Angel: Oh, shut it. You're just upset that you died.

Naruto: -gives Angel "the Look"; goes back to being p-ssy-

Angel: Whatever. And since I just thought of this about an hour ago – a translation station!

Nine: Why does it have to rhyme?

Angel: Shut up. Anyway, I'll just put in the Japanese I use just in case someone doesn't know or forgets what a word means -innocent whistle-

_Kinome –_ Leaf bud

_Shinme_ – sprout, bud, shoot

_Okaasan_ – mother, mom

And I'm pretty sure that's it. Now, who hasn't spoken in a while. -looks around and spots Yondaime playing cards with Itachi and Shino- Have you even said a word since you've been here?

Yon: -holds up a finger-

Angel: Once, eh? Well, then – you get to say the disclaimer.

Yon: -pouts for a bit; grins; pulls out paper and pen and writes out "Angel does not own Naruto"-

Angel: -glower- Cheater! … Whatever, I'm too full of sugar to argue. So, till next time!


	3. Ino

The first thing Naruto thought when consciousness returned to him, was that his neck really hurt. A lot.

Then the image of that great cat with extra ears popped into his head and he leapt to his feet only to double over in pain and collapse again.

"Geeze," a loud, annoying, female voice said on his right. "You're such an idiot – don't you know not to move after you've been resurrected?"

"R… Resurrected?" Naruto groaned out, his throat sore beyond belief and stomach throbbing with pain. He attempted to lift his head to look at his savior, but hi vision swam and she pushed him back down into a laying position.

"Yeah. You'd better be thankful I decided to come this way instead of taking a shortcut over the mountains. Otherwise you'd just be a gift to the birds." She pushed him down again as he tried to sit up. "And if you keep trying to sit up, you might still die again. I only had an Awakening Potion, you know. You're still weak."

"Don't call me weak," he mumbled, deciding to obey lest she start poking at his wounds. "Who are you, anyway?" he asked, drifting off into a healing sleep.

"Yamanaka Ino."

* * *

He awoke once more to a gentle touch on his neck, fingers creating a soft tickling sensation on hardened, new scar tissue. His eyebrows knitted together and he groaned, opening bleary eyes. 

The young woman appeared to be around his own age, a too big, wine red robe with a deep v-cut neck exposing a fair amount of cleavage and a skirt that trailed down past her feet, the tattered and dirtied hemline dragging on the ground. Her hair, long and blonde, was pulled up into a high ponytail, an equally long lock of blonde bangs swaying in her face, obscuring soft pastel blue eyes.

For a moment, she didn't notice his ocean orbs trailing up and down her body, resting on her partially exposed chest, too engrossed in caressing the angry red scar. But when she did notice where his attention was focused, she growled deep in her throat and smack the man across the face, one hand flying up to cover her chest.

"Pervert!" she shrieked, glaring. "And after wasting my only potion on you!"

"It's not my fault you're wearing that!" Naruto cried, curling up to protect his face and re-igniting the pain in his abdomen and throat. He began to hack up what felt like death, a warm sensation numbing the pain and the woman peered at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to re-open anything. Did I?"

"I don't think so." He coughed as she grunted and smacked him again, this time much less painfully. Giving her an odd look, he asked, "So, who are you again? I didn't catch your name before."

"I'm Ino. I was resting in _Toka_ (River crossing) City, in the Northern Marches, when I decided to come this way to see if there was any place for employment. I saw that Plains Aisha attack you and blasted it away."

"'Blasted it'?" Naruto parroted, blinking and Ino snorted.

"If you'd been paying more attention to my dress instead of my chest, you'd realize that I'm a wizard-in-training. I really only know a few spells, but the monsters here are so much weaker than those where I'm from."

"Oh… Hey! Are you calling me weak!" Naruto glared.

"Well, now, I'm going to call you a moron." Naruto glowered and was about to shout when Ino reached over and poked his throat, causing him to wince in pain instead.

"Will you stop doing that!"

"You know my story," Ino said, ignoring the other blonde, "what about you? How did you wind up dead at the paws of a Plains Aisha?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, but he began to talk. He explained about the pressures his villagers put on him because his father had helped found the village. He explained how he had died long ago, leaving him and his mother alone. He tried to explain the need to wander – to be free from the pressure placed on his shoulders to do something great. He could see in her eyes that, while she couldn't empathize, she could understand.

He told her of how he had set out, no goal in sight except to get away from the scrutinizing looks of the others. He might have mentioned how he was feeling cocky after the encounter with what Ino called a Plains Lupe, and how he hadn't actually been cautious while battling that cat creature.

"Typical boy," Ino laughed, ignoring Naruto's grinding teeth. "Kill one thing, and think you're god. I guess this just goes to show you that you are fallible."

Naruto stuck out his tongue and turned his back to her. At some point during his story telling, they pair had risen and began walking to Naruto's original destination – a cave hidden somewhere in the Golden Forest that had, at one point, served as a gold mine for those eccentric enough to follow rumors. Ino wasn't sure why they were going there until Naruto had informed here that there had been rumors that the ghosts of those same dead miners had taken up residence there.

"And why would you want to hang out with a bunch of ghosts?" Ino asked incredulously.

"They've been terrorizing anyone that's been coming by here. If I can help out the village, then why shouldn't I?"

"You make a good point, Naruto-kun," Ino agreed, folding her arms across her chest and nodding. She didn't bother telling him about the creepy presence she had felt when she had first crossed by. No need to make him feel like he was right, after all.

A sudden snapping of twigs caught her attention and she grabbed the back of Naruto's tunic, halting him in mid-step and nearly making him fall over.

"What was that for?" he cried, stumbling to regain his balance.

"Shut up, idiot. Something's following us and I _don't_ have another Awakening Potion. So be on your guard this time."

Naruto's eyes hardened and he reached for his sword, sheathed at his side – nice and loose, he had made sure several times. There was a growl from his left and he lunged, blade ready, and dug deep into a long, fizzy, black leg. The creature shrieked loudly, four crimson eyes glaring at him as it jerked away, green blood pouring profusely from its detached leg. Ivory fangs, dripping with a steaming liquid, lashed out at him, and he nearly didn't have time to duck when a loud shout came from behind him.

"_Negate!_"

A rush of swirling, blue energy flew at the spider-creature, sending it tumbling back and Naruto whirled about.

"You--!"

"Keep your eyes focused, idiot! I can't do this rapid-fire, you know!" Ino shrieked, hands flying together and forming intricate patterns, a second blue glow enveloping her fingers.

Naruto didn't have time to nod as the spider gathered its remaining legs beneath itself, poison dripping from its fangs even heavier, leaving steaming, gaping holes in the mossy ground. It lunged, but the blonde man was ready, ducking and driving his sword into its stomach as Ino shouted, "_Disrupt!_"

The thing shrieked terribly as it burst into violet flames, charred remains falling to Naruto's feet in a small pile. He watched in rapt fascination as the ashes glowed, reforming themselves into a small vial full of a sickly green liquid that he recognized as a Healing Vial.

"Weird," Ino panted, slowly walking up to Naruto, drained of energy from her two rapid – albeit weak – attacks. "I've never seen anything do that before."

"I'm not sure I trust it," Naruto grumbled, poking it lightly with the tip of his sword. "It did come from that… that _thing_ after all."

"That _thing_ as you so put it," Ino grumbled, smacking his hand away and picking up the Vial, "was a Cave Spyder. They're supposed to be really common in forests and caves."

"If they're common is forests, how come they're called _Cave_ Spyders?" Naruto asked, warily watching Ino twitch the vial in her hand before unplugging the deep red cork and draining the contents, restoring her lost energy.

"Because they said so," she responded, more interested in feeling whether or not there would be any ill effects on her body, and surprisingly finding none.

"Who are "they"?"

""They" are "they". No one knows who "they" are, but everyone knows "they"."

"… Are you sure that what you drank was safe?"

"Oh, shut up. Do you want to go into this cave or not?"

"Of course!" Naruto sheathed his blade and tugged at Ino's hand, urging her to go faster. "I want to get to the Dark Cave before nightfall!"

* * *

Take that, lazyness! I did this! And I don't forget, deserves a cookie for guessing the (mostly) correct game! -hands you a cookie of your choice- It's actually NeoQuest II, but it's close enough. And if anyone else has played through that entire game -puts finger to lips- shhhh. We don't want people to be spoiled, now do we? 

Nine: Since she's obviously enjoying herself, I'll just have to say the disclaimer myself. Angel does not own Naruto, nor NeoQuest I or II. She's only obsessed with the former and has an account for the latter.

Angel: Excellent. So, till next time!


End file.
